Mental Breakdown
by D2L
Summary: Mereka sama-sama menelan pil pahit yang dihasikan oleh dunia kejam ini. satunya seorang pengusaha kaya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang psikopat dan seorang pecandu narkoba, Lee Sungmin yang memegang kunci kendali akan Kyuhyun. Dialah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun tidak berubah menjadi monster pembunuh. /SEQUEL OF NUMBER ON
1. Chapter 1

**Mental Breakdown**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Suspense / Romance**

**Sumarry : Mereka sama-sama menelan pil pahit yang dihasikan oleh dunia kejam ini. satunya seorang pengusaha kaya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang psikopat dan seorang pecandu narkoba, Lee Sungmin yang memegang kunci kendali akan Kyuhyun. Dialah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun tidak berubah menjadi monster pembunuh. /SEQUEL OF NUMBER ONE /**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is my hearth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin cukup tidak merasa nyaman kali ini sebab dirinya seperti berada di dunia lain. Dirinya sungguh tidak pantas untuk datang ke sini, ke sebuah pesta yang sangat mewah. Lihat saja semua orang-orang yang ada di sini. Mereka semua memakai pakaian dan perhiasan yang sangat mewah. Mereka benar-benar memancarkan aura seorang miliuner. Jika saja bukan karena Kyuhyun yang memaksanya, mungkin Sungmin lebih memilih untuk tinggal saja di dalam manor Kyuhyun yang sepi itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin menghelah napas dan gelisah. Kyuhyun saat ini tidak sedang bersamanya. Laki-laki itu sedang sibuk untuk berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya sedangkan kini dia sendirian di pojokan dari ballroom ini.

Gelas yang ada di tangannya itu sudah berulang kali di isi ulang. Tidak. Dia tidak senang menghabiskan wine yang sangat menggiurkan. Dia hanya meminum jus saja. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu melarangnya untuk meminum wine padahal wine termasuk dalam minuman yang disukainya. Dia sering mencicipinya walaupun dia masih di bawah umur tentu saja. Well, bahkan narkoba pernah dicicipinya, kan?

Sungmin terkaget saat melihat ada seorang yang mengambil gelasnya dari dirinya. Dia menolehkan ke arah kiri dan menembukan Kyuhyun yang menyingung sebuah senyuman ke arahnya.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu ya, tapi pembicaraanku dengan mereka itu benar-benar harus kulakukan dan mereka biasanya tidak akan menyukai aku membawa oranga asing untuk bersama mereka," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kalau beitu seharusnya kau tidak membawaku ke sini."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa mengawasi dan juga melindungimu." Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, tapi Sungmin kemudian menahan Kyuhyun. Tangannya mendorong dada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak sadar semua orang sedang memperhatikan kita?"

Kyuhyun menyinggung sebuah seringai. "Kenapa? Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk mencari musuh baru." Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah para tamu-tamu yang diundang di sini. Kebanyakan para perempuan kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri dan juga sinis.

Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Sungmin. Tingkahnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangan kanannya bahkan diselipkannya ke pinggang Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Aku akan membuat sebuah pengumuman penting di pesta ini dan kau harus ikut denganku."

"Kukira keberadaanku cukup menggangu untuk para tamumu," ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa aku membawamu? Aku bukan hanya ingin selalu mengawasimu saja, tapi pesta ini kubuat untuk dirimu."Sungmin harus dibuat mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sungmin harus mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan dengan sepihak. Dirinya dibawa ke tengah-tengah dari ballrom itu dan kini semua mata tertuju padanya dan juga Kyuhyun. Seketika ballroom itu langsung menjadi sepi. Semuanya diam seperti mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun hendak pengumumkan sesuatu.

"Hari ini saya merayakan sebuah pesta besar bukan hanya merayakan keberhasilan perusahaan saya, tapi ada alasan lain yang paling utama." Kyuhyun menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Pesta ini kurayakan untuk memperkenalkan tunanganku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis. Senyuman yang sangat langkah untuk semua rekan kerjanya yang ada di sini. "Perkenalkan, ini adalah Lee Sungmin dan dia adalah tunanganku. Aku berharap kalian menyetujui hubungan kami." Senyuman palsu. Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun saat ini.

Sungguh. Kini Sungmin merasa ingin lenyap dari ballroom ini detik ini juga. Semua mata kaget tertuju padanya. Mata yang tidak menyiratkan tidak kepercayaan pada pilihan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pada seorang yang kelihatan benar-benar tidak selevel dan tidak berada di kalangan yang kaya. Ya, itu dirinya.

Tapi sungguh Sungmin kini merasa sangat jengkel dengan semua tatapan iri yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. rasanya ada yang membuncak dalam dirinya untuk memainkan peran yang sudah disetting oleh Kyuhyun dan membuat orang-orang itu semakin iri akan dirinya yang sangat beruntung untuk saat ini.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan tunangan saya. Sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan kami dan kami sangat berharap jika kalian bisa datang ke pesta kami," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. beberapa akhirnya terpesona padanya, tapi beberapa masih juga melayangkan tatapan tidak senang ke arahnya.

"Dua minggu lagi kami akan melaksanakan pertunangan kami."

Oh, dan perkataan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya semakin menjerat dalam permainan yang disusun oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke mansion ini dengan muka yang sangat masam. Apalagi jika bukan karena insiden tadi di dalam ballrom mewah itu?

Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan di depan jauh dari Kyuhyun untuk menuju kamar mereka. Sungguh untuk kali ini Sungmin merasa ingin sendiri dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut coklat itu untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak suka jika apa yang sudah menjadi milikku direbut oleh orang lain untuk itu aku harus segera mengikatku untuk menjadi milikku sepenuhnya," ucap Kyuhyun hendak menjelaskan tindakannya yang tadi.

Dia segera menyusul Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan kemudian menutup pintunya. Mereka perlu bicara empat mata walaupun jika salah satu dari mereka tidak menginginkanya.

Sungmin akhirnya berbalik dan mentap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

"Dengan apa? Dengan menikah denganmu? Sungguh kita baru bertemu tiga hari dan kau langsung mengatakan seperti itu di depan banyak orang seperti tadi? Kau itu berpikir apa, sih? Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal satu sama lain secara mendalam. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau itu siapa sebenarnya apalagi kau selalu berusaha untuk menutup jati dirimu. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin mempunyai pasangan hidup yang siap untuk menerimaku apa adanya dan bersedia berbagai apapun juga di dalam keluarga yang akan kita rancang."

Kyuhyun tampak diam mendengar apa yang ditujukan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku? Kau masih belum percaya padaku atau apa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang memilihku untuk menjadi pasanganmu, hah?" ucap Sungmin kasar.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kalau begini rasanya dia hanya berbicara dengan patung saja. Sungmin mulai kesal dengan Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Aku harap kau segera keluar dari sini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menatap wajahmu sekarang," ucap Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas apa-apa. Untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin mengikuti apa yang diucapkan anak itu. Anak itu memang masih labil. Bisa sangat dimaklumi jika apa yang disembunyikannya tidak bisa diterima oleh anak itu dan akan menjadi perkara panjang dihubungan mereka.

"Kau akan tahu suatu saat kalau aku tidak memberitahumu hanya untuk kepentingan keselamatanmu saja," ucap kyuhyun sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

Sungmin perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. laki-laki itu sama saja dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh menyebalkan dan selalu bisa membuat kepalanya pusing dan mengambil semua perhatiannya. Dirinya perlahan melangkahkan dirinya menuju tempat tidur. Dia ingin segera memejamkan mata dan mengosongkan pikirannya. Istirahat denan tempat tidur yang nyenyak akan membantunya daripada narkoba yang mulai tidak dicandunya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berhenti melangkah. Dia merasa merinding. Kamar ini benar-benar kosong dan Sungmin yakin hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar ini, tapi seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan benci dari suatu kegelapan. Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Mungkin pilihan yang salah dia mengusir Kyuhyun tadi dari kamar ini.

Kedua tangannya terkepalkan. Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap berani untuk keadaannya saat ini. Dia kembali melangkah dan kemudian membaringkan dirinya di dalam tempat tidur. Matanya mulai tertutup, tapi lagi-lagi dia merasakan aura menusuk itu. Dia langsung terbangun dan melihat sekitarnya. Nihil. Dia tidak melihat siapapun.

Oke. Kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya ingin melarikan diri dari kamar ini sekarang. Dia merasa takut dan satu-satunya orang yang terpikirkannya saat ini untuk bisa menyelamatkan dirinya.

Sungmin langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke pintu kamar itu. Dia sedikit membukanya lebih keras dari biasanya. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun yang berada di luar terkaget dan langsung menghampirinya dari sofa yang dia tiduri di luar.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya erat. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap kepala Sungmin. "Tenanglah dulu baru kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sungguh, kali ini Kyuhyun bingung kenapa bisa Sungmin kelihatan sangat takut sepeti ini.S

"Kau pasti menganggapku gila ketika mengatakan ada seseorang yang mengamatiku di dalam sana."

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang, Dia langsung lebih memeluk erat Sungmin. "Aku percaya dan sekarang kita perlu meninggalkan mansion ini."

Sungmin sedikit melonggarkan pelukan itu. Dia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung, "Jam dua pagi begini?"

"Ya. Ini untuk keamananmu sendiri."

Sekali lagi Sungmin dibuat bingung, tapi dia bungkam. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun yang menariknya dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk pergi ke garasi. Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu garasi setelah terlebih dahulu menyuruh Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya dan kemudian dia juga menyusul .Kyuhyun langsung menancap gas. Tidak peduli jika nanti ada polisi yang akan menangkap mereka. Jalanan yang ada begitu sepi. Tentu saja ini sudah jam dua pagi. Kebanyakan orang masih terlelap di tempat tidur mereka yang empuk.

Saat menyetir, Kyuhyun sesekali mengambil waktu untuk menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Kelihataannya anak itu sudah tidak setakut tadi saat masih berada di mansionnya. Kyuhyun tidak akan menganggap Sungmin gila akan apa yang dikatakannya karena Kyuhyun sudah tahu benar siapa pelakunya dan dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Kekasihnya yang dulu juga pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang sama seperti Sungmin saat ini.

_Ada seseorang yang mengamatiku. _

Dan Kyuhyun begitu takut ketika kalimat itu kembali terucap lagi oleh Sungmin. Kali ini dirinya juga takut. Bukan hanya Sungmin semata saja.

Kyuhyun semakin membalap mobilnya. kini mobilnya itu sampai pada kompleks apartemen elite.

Saat menggiring Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya sangat erat. Mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Saat pintu itu terbuka Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam dan menguncinya. Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin ke kamar tidur. Dengan agak kasar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Tidak. Aku belum mengantuk. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin awalnya ingin membantah lagi tapi mengingat Kyuhyun yang keras kepala lebih baik dia tidur sekarang. Lagipula dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. "Kalau begitu selamat malam."

"Ya."

.

**.**

**.**

Setelah insiden kemarin, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pergi ke kantor. Entah kenapa padahal Sungmin yakin banyak pekerjaan penting yang harus dihandel laki-laki itu dan bahkan mungkin akan sangat berpengaruh pada perusahannya, tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan semua itu dan malah memilih untuk menemaninya di dalam manor ini. Tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun jauh darinya. Selalu berada di sampingnya. Bahkan terlihat lebih was-was dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin kemanapun tanpa dirinya.

Sudah berapa kali Sungmin bertanya memangnya ada hubungannya dengan dirinya yang merasa diamati itu. Siapa yang melakukannya. Siapa pelakunya. Apakah laki-laki itu kenal dengan penguntit yang mengunti dirinya? Sudah berapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin, tapi laki-laki itu diam seribu bahasa. Diam. Benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membuka satupun kunci dari semua rahasia yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Sungmin tidak mamaksa lagi jawabannya. Dia juga hanya diam saja mulai beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia berusaha untuk menikmati keberadaan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Walaupun mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi, tapi mereka saling memberi perhatian dengan cara lain. Lagipula di awal pertemuan mereka Kyuhyun sudah pernah memperingatinya agar tidak terlibat terlalu jauh, tapi Sungmin tidak mengindahkannya malah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Jadi Sungmin tidak benar-benar bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun dalam kasus ini.

"Kau tidak pergi kerja? Apa jadinya perusahaanmu tanpa dirimu seminggu ini?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

Sungmin hanya diam saja. Dia kembali merebahkan dirinya di dalam selimut yang hangat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar deringan telepon. Kyuhyun segera beranjak berdiri untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung pucat saat mendengarkannya.

"Untuk beberapa hari ini kau harus terus bersamaku. Aku sudah harus bekerja jadi mulai sekarang kau harus ikut denganku ke kantor milikku. Tidak ada penolakan. Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu suka dengan orang-orang asing yang menatapmu dengan iri itu, tapi aku harus selalu mengawasimu," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Baiklah. Ini mengherankan. Awalnya laki-laki itu tidak ingin membawanya kemana-mana tapi kini membawanya ikut ke kantor miliknya. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di perusahaannya sehingga harus Kyuhyun langsung yang turun tangan.

"Memangnya kau harus mengawasiku dari apa?" Lagi-lagi sungmin berusaha untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"Dari sesuatu yang pernah hampir membunuhku." Akhirnya Sungmin mendapat sebuah jawaban untuk puluhan pertanyaannya, tapi sayangnya sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Sungmin langsung terdiam tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Perkataan Kyuhyun serasa menusuk hatinya entah kenapa.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun memakai sebuah jas tanpa mengganti kemeja putih yang sudah dipakainya sedari tadi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang cocok di dalam lemarimu. Kau sebaiknya segera berpakaian. Aku akan menunggumu di luar," ucap Kyuhyun dan kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruang kamar mereka.

Sesaat di luar, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya. Dia menghubungi Eunhyuk.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun berkata apa-apa, Eunhyuk lebih duluan menyela. "Dia sudah kembali bodoh, makanya kau harus segera datang ke sini sekarang. Perusahaanmu bisa bangkrut karena dia menyusup masuk ke dalam sistem perusahaanmu tahu."

"Dia juga sudah mulai mengawasi Sungmin seperti yang kutakutkan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lepas pandang pada Sungmin lagi," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu aku sudah tidak mau berurusan lebih dalam dengan dirinya dan juga dirimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlibat sekarang?"

"Hanya untuk menyelamatkan satu jiwa yang tidak berdosa lagi."

Kyuhyun diam mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia tersentak saat pintu kamar yang ada di belakangnya terbuka. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti lagi."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke dalam saku jas miliknya.

Kyuhyun segera memegang tangan Sungmin dengan sepihak dan mengiring laki-laki manis itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tak menunggu lama mereka sama-sama berada di atas mobil dan berangkat menuju perusahaan Sungmin.

Oke. Kali ini Sungmin tidak menyukai situasinya sama seperti pesta beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Pasti membicarakan tentang pertunangan sepihak yang dibuat oleh kyuhyun itu dan hebatnya dia juga ikut berakting di dalamnya.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun lewat, para bawahannya itu pasti akan membungkukkan kepala mereka dengan hormat. Hal itu berhenti ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam ruang kantor pribadi milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa amplop dokumen yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Jangan coba kemana-mana selama aku pergi," perintah Kyuhyun dan kemudian lak-laki itu pergi dengan sepihak meninggalkan sungmin di dalam sana yang saat ini sedang menghelah napas berat.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya menatap laki-laki berambut blonde itu.

'Kenapa laki-laki ini bisa tahu namaku?' batin Sungmin.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak punya hak untuk tahu siapa aku," balas Eunhyuk.

"Oh, jadi kau datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Maaf, tapi mungkin dia sedang berada di ruang rapat," ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Aku tidak mencari laki-laki gila itu, tapi aku mencarimu. Sayangnya aku tidak berminat untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memperingatimu tentang satu hal."

"Kau harus mulai mengenal apa yang disembunyikan laki-laki gila itu dibalik kedoknya yang tampak seperti orang baik-baik. Kau harus melakukannya atau kau akan terlibat semakin jauh dan nyawamu yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Kau akan menyesal sudah berada di sampingnya dan apa yang terjadi pada HyunMin akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya lagi." Dengan sepihak Eunhyuk meninggal Sungmin yang masing termenung dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk dengan mendalam.

'Siapa HyunMin?'

"Mungkin kekasih Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya, tapi apa maksudnya?" Sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kantor miliknya.

"Ada seseorang yang merusak mobilku. Tidak parah, tapi mobil itu tidak bisa jalan jadi kita harus naik kereta," ucap Kyuhyun.

Well, naik taksi memang tidak akan efektif. Apartemen Kyuhyun sangat jauh dari sini, tapi yang Sungmin herankan adalah siapa yang berani merusak mobil Kyuhyun di perusahaan ini? Terlihat tidak ada satupun bawahan yang berani terhadap Kyuhyun apalagi sampai membuat hal yang seperti itu.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ya. Masalah di sini sudah selesai jadi aku bisa pergi sekarang."

"Oh." Sungmin hanya memberikan respon singkat.

Kali ini inisiatif Sungmin untuk memegang tangan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Kyuhyun kaget, tapi kemudian dia ikut menganggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Mereka sama sekali tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain, bahkan ketika mereka sudah keluar dari perusahaan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu lampu jalan berubah menjadi warna merah sehingga mereka berdua bisa menyebrangi trotoar yang ada.

Lampu sudah berubah menadi merah. Mereka berdua mulai menyebrang. Secara tidak sengaja saat sudah berada di ujung jalan sana, Kyuhyun melihat ke arah jendela-jendela toko dan betapa kagetnya ketika dia melihat gambar wajah Sungmin yang menandakan anak itu sedang hilang.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin menuju toko baju terdekat. Dengan asal dia mencari pakaian untuk dirinya dan juga Sungmin. Dia langsung membelinya dan meminta untuk langsung memakainya. Setelah Sungmin berganti kini dirinya juga yang berganti. Sebelum keluar dari toko itu, Kyuhyun memastikan Sungmin menggunakan topi dan juga tudung jaketnya agar wajah Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?"

"Orang tuamu mencarimu. Mereka melaporkanya pada polisi dan para polisi itu menempelkan poster dirimu yang hilang dimana-mana," jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua terus saja berjalan sambil mengobrol.

Sungmin menghelah napas."Mereka hanya mencari perhatian saja. Mereka pasti mengadukannya pada polisi bukan karena mereka memang benar-benar ingin menemukanku."

"Kalau begitu kau tetap saja berada di dalam apartemenku untuk sementara. Polisi-polisi itu tidak akan-" Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan bertemu dengan mereka sekarang. kau tidak akan keberatankan? Aku ingin dengan cepat menyelesaikan masalah dengan mereka agar aku bisa seluruhnya lepas dari orang tuaku. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah dirimu jadi kau tidak bisa mengabulkan hal itu untukku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku akan menginjikannmu tapi tidak dengan kau pergi sendiri menghadapi mereka. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Sungmin ternyum jahil."Bukannya dari dulu kau selalu mengekoriku dan tidak membiarkanku sendirian?"

"Kau benar. Kenapa aku harus menegaskannya lagi, ya?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin kau terus menegaskannya agar aku tidak ragu untuk tetap di sampingmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka. Kali ini tujuan mereka berubah. Sungmin hanya berharap dirinya cepat sampai di rumah orang tuanya dan semua masalah ini akan selesai. dia sudah terlalu capek untuk berhadapan pada orang tuanya yang memiliki sikap yang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Atau mungkin dia hanya sangat tidak sabar untuk hidup sepenuhnya bersama laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : terima kasih sudah membaca fic yang sebelumnya. Ini sequelnya dan aku harap tidak akan mengecewakan. Mungkin sequel ini akan menjadi twoshop atau mungkin threeshot saja. :3 Terima kasih sudah mereview 'Number One' dan aku berharap ini juga akan mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari para reader sekalian **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mental Breakdown**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Suspense / Romance**

**Sumarry : Mereka sama-sama menelan pil pahit yang dihasikan oleh dunia kejam ini. satunya seorang pengusaha kaya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang psikopat dan seorang pecandu narkoba, Lee Sungmin yang memegang kunci kendali akan Kyuhyun. Dialah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun tidak berubah menjadi monster pembunuh. /SEQUEL OF NUMBER ONE /**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is my hearth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari luar saja Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin sudah bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam toko itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendorong pintu toko itu dan terdengar bunyi suara lonceng seorang pelanggan datang. Dua orang paruh baya itu langsung berhenti beradu mulut dan menatap ke arah pintu. Mata mereka terbuka lebar saat menemukan anak mereka Sungmin yang datang dengan seorang asing.

Bukannya menyambut Sungmin dengan pelukan dan ucapan hangat, sang ibu langsung maju ke depan Sungmin dan menampar pipi Sungmin dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Kau berniat pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas uang yang sudah kami hamburkan padamu? Jika kau ingin menghilang dari kami silahkan saja. Bahkan lebih bagus tapi sebelum itu kau harus mengembalikan semua uang yang sudah kami habiskan untukmu!" seru ibunya.

Sungmin tersentak saat mendapati dirinya ditampar dan juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Dia tahu bahwa keberadaan dirinya itu dibenci oleh kedua orang tuanya tapi tidak tidak tahu bahwa kebencian mereka lebih dari yang pernah dia bayangkan.

Kyuhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam toko ini dan harus disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang membuatnya naik darah.

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya. Dia marah karena Sungmin diperlakukan sangat tidak beradap oleh orang yang lebih tidak beradap yang ada di depannya ini. "Dasar. Kalian berdua itu benar-benar orang tua yang sangat brengsek dan picik," hina Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdualah yang tidak tahu diri. Sungmin jauh lebih baik dari kalian dan sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan!" seru Kyuhyun.

Kali ini kedua orang tua Sungmin yang naik pitam setelah dihina seperti itu, tapi yang menjadi sasaran mereka adalah sungmin.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas semuanya? Kau benar-benar sampah. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melahirkanmu," hina ibunya.

Kali ini sungguh Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja di tangannya terdapat sebuah bilah pisau yang langsung diarahkan ke arah leher dari ibu Sungmin. Pisau itu bahkan sudah menggores kulit wanita paruh bayah itu dan darah mengalir dari sana.

"Jika kau melakukan itu pada Sungmin, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan melayangkan pisau itu ke kepalamu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang tua Sungmin langsung takutnya bukan main. Wajah mereka pucat dan kedua mulut mereka hendak mencari pertolongan.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak berteriak atau aku akan langsung membunuhmu saat ini juga," ancam Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Ketika sudah yakin kedua orang itu tidak akan memberontak lagi, Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali pisau miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cek dari jaket miliknya. Dia segera menuliskan nominal yang sangat besar pada kertas cek itu dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah orang tua Sungmin. Ibu Sungmin menangkapnya dan menatap Kyuhhyun dengan tatapan bingung tapi dia tidak berani bertanya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menegaskan bahwa Sungmin adalah milikku dan dia akan tinggal denganku mulai dari sekarang. Kalian sudah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi jadi aku harap kalian menyerahkan Sungmin padaku dengan damai, ya? Jangan takut kok aku juga akan menyerahkan beberapa kopor uang lagi setelah cek itu atas persetujuan kalian atas hubunganku dengan Sungmin, tapi tentu saja jika kalian tidak melaporkan kejadian ini pada siapapun. Kalian hanya perlu melanjutkan hidup kalian seperti biasanya."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin meninggalkan toko itu sesegera mungkin. Kyuhyun segera memperbaiki tudung jaket Sungmin yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Poster mengenai kehilangan sungmin masih ada dan Kyuhyun tahu dia harus segera mengurusnya agar poster itu tidak lagi beredar dimana-mana.

Mereka terus saja diam sedari tadi. Sebetulnya Sungmin yang diam sedari tadi padahal Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara. Kini mereka bahkan sudah turun dari kereta bawah tanah yang mereka naiki. Mereka hanya berjalan sedikit untuk sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun dari stasiun kereta api yang mereka naiki.

Sesampainya di dalam ruang tamu apartemen Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berusaha sekali lagi untuk bertanya. "Kau merasa takut padaku?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tapi dia menggelengkan kepala. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk beberapa saat dia menarik napas dan berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhhyun dengan lebih pasti.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut. Hanya saja kejadian tadi cukup membuatku syok saja. Jadi ini salah satu yang berusaha kau tutupi dariku?"

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kecil.

"Apa kau sudah mengidap penyakit ini sejak dulu?"

"Tidak. Hanya ketika aku pertama kali kehilangan orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Empat tahun yang lalu aku kehilangannya karena kesalahanku dan kali ini aku berusaha untuk melindungimu agar kau tidak mengalami nasib yang sama sepertiny," jelas Kyuhyun.

"HyunMin, kah? Kekasihmu yang dulu?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata ketika mendengar Sungmin mengucapkan nama itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Mulut Sungmin terasa kaku. Kenapa dia bisa membocorkannya.

"Aku tahu dari mana itu tidak masalah, kan?"

Kyuhyun diam. "Ya, kau memang benar."

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah jam yang ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia ada sebuah janji yang harus ditepatinya.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau jangan pergi kemanapun. Tetap di apartemen ini," perintah Kyuhyun.

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin akan apa yang diperintahkannya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menghelah napas akan sikap egois Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tidur di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian dia tiba-tiba saja merasa rasa lapar. Sungmin segera bangkit dari tempat tidur miliknya dan dia berjalan menuju dapur. Sesaatnya dia di dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas, tidak ditemukannya satupun bahan makanan. Kulkas itu benar-benar kosong.

Sungmin langsung terpikirkan sesuatu. Keluar sebentar tidak apa-apa, kan? Apalagi hanya untuk membeli makanan saja. Dia benar-benar lapar untuk saat ini dan dia tidak tahu sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan kembali saat pekerjaannya itu selesai.

Sungmin kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil mantel dan juga uang yang disembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun karena dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan menyitanya agar dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Sungmin keluar dari apartemen itu tanpa menghindahkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya tadi. Kini dia sudah berada di luar gedung, berada di trotoar jalan dan sedang mengingat jalan mana yang tadi dilewatinya karena setahunya tadi dia melihat sebuah supermaket saat perjalanan pulangnya bersama Kyuhyun tadi.

Akhirnya setelah berpikri panjang Sungmin memilih jalan sebelah kiri. Hari sudah mulai menjadi gelap. Sudah mulai menjadi malam dan sepanjang tadi dia berjalan tidak ada satupun supermaket yang dicarinya itu. Apa dia salah jalan, ya? Tanpa sengaja Sungmin melewati sebuah gang dan terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari sana. Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dan Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke dalam gang itu dan dia melihat segerompolan laki-laki yang sedang mengerubungi seorang perempuan yang sepertinya ketakutan setengah mati secara samar-samar.

Sungmin dengan refleks berlari masuk ke dalam gang itu. "Hentikan apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Gerombolan laki-laki itu berhenti akan aktivitas mereka dan kini menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan marah. Sungmin sama sekali tidak peduli akan ha itu. Dia langsung menarik perempuan yang masih ada di dalam kekangan dari laki-laki bangsat itu dan langsung berkata pada perempuan itu,"pergilah sekarang."

Perempuan itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemas dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dan juga para preman-preman itu.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah. Mau sok menjadi seorang pahlawan, hah?" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Sungmin tetap saja diam dan tidak membalas perkataan dari orang itu.

"Kenapa diam, hah? kau bisu, hah?" bentaknya lagi. "Cih, laki-laki ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Hajar dia!" perintahnya pada teman-temannya.

Mereka mulai melakukan aksi pengeroyokan yang sangat brutal terhadap Sungmin. Mungkin Sungmin pintar berkelahi, tapi sayang dia benar-benar kalah jumlah dan kini dia hanya bisa dipukuli. Tidak beradaya sama sekali, tapi kemudian dia merasakan pukulan itu berhenti. Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya dan dia menatap ke arah preman-preman itu yang kini tersungkur di tanah tidak jauh darinya. Siapa yang melakukan hal itu. Sungmin lebih membuka pandangannya lagi dan dia benar-benar kaget saat melihatnya.

Entah dia berhalusinasi atau tidak, tapi saat ini Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat marah, dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menatap para preman itu dengan tatapan membunuh, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna karena mereka lagi-lagi menyerang dan kini menargetkan Sungmin. mereka kembali menahan Sungmin dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun menggertakakn giginya saat melihat itu."Lepaskan dia," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada berat.

Sayang sekali peringatan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh preman-preman itu.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia!" Bagus. Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memukul para preman-preman itu tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Mereka jelas sudah terluka parah oleh ulah Kyuhyun. dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menumbangkan mereka padahal dia hanya sendiri. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya dan hendak membunuh mereka langsung tapi sayangnya langkahnya terhenti saat Sungmin memegang ujung bajunya.

"Hentikan. Biarkan mereka. Ini sudah cukup," ucap Sungmin dengan nada merana.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin, tapi apa dayanya, dia tidak sanggup untuk melakukan hal itu. Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan pisau yang tadi hampir dikeluarkannnya dan kini dia menggendong Sungmin keluar dari gang itu meninggalkan para preman itu yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri. tepat di luar dari gang itu sudah ada mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkirkan dis ana. Saat Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin untuk mengecek keberadaannya lagi, dia sudah mendapati anak itu terlelap. Kyuhyun kemudian segera membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan memasukkan Sungmin ke dalam sana. Diapun segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk sampai ke apartemen miliknya.

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Saat dia selesai dari pekerjaannya, dia pulang dan sama sekali tidak menemukan Sungmin ke dalam apartemen itu akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengecek kamera CCTV yang ada dan menemukan bahwa Sungmin yang keluar dari gedung apartemen ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Untung saja Kyuhyun sudah memasang sebuah chip gps pada baju Sungmin sehingga dia bisa melacak Sungmin ada di tempat ini dan tiba tepat pada waktunya. Akh, sebetulnya dia sedikit terlambat dan dia menyesali hal itu.

Dalam waktu yang singkat kedua orang itu sudah berada lagi di dalam apartemen mereka. Kyuhyun segera menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar. Segera dibaringkannya laki-laki itu di atas tempat tidur. sepertinya tidur Sungmin lumayan terganggu dan dia mulai membuka matanya, tapi saat dia membuka matanya, bukan nada lembut yang didapatkannya melainkan sebuah teriakan yang terdengar sangat marah.

"Aku, kan sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang baru saja terbangun benar-benar terkaget dengan seruan Kyuhyun itu. "M-maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menghelah napas. Tidak tega untuk dirinya memarahi Sungmin lagi yang kini terlihat sangat ketakutan terhadapnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukannya lagi. Aku mengurungmu di sini bukan tanpa sebab. Ini semua hanyalah untuk proteksi akan dirimu sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mulai memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar sedari tadi karena aksi marahnya dan karena aksi manusia-manusia bajingan itu.

Sungmin masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan dan diucapkan.

"Aku akan segera kembali, tapi aku harap kau sudah tidur. Tubuhmu perlu istirahat." Kyuhyun kemudian mencium lembut kening Sungmin dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya sebelum kembali meninggalkan apartemen itu. Ketika keluar dari kamar Sungmin, senyuman manis itu hilang digantikan dengan wajah bengis yang ingin sekali membunuh seseorang untuk menekan hasratnya ini.

.

.

.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan mereka manusia-manusia bangsat itu. Kini Kyuhyun sampai pada sebuah gudang yang sudah lama tidak pernah digunakan. Kyuhyun segera memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat semak-semak untuk mensamarkan kedatangannya ke sini. Kyuhyun kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan mulai berjalan menuju gudang tak terpakai itu. Tanpa takut dia membuka pintu kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk itu dan dia mendapati pemandangan para preman-preman itu yang sedang pesta alkohol dan juga narkoba. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai saat menemukan mereka.

"Halo. Rupanya kalian sedang berpesta, ya? Maaf jika aku menganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi aku harus melakukannya karena kalian juga sudah menganggu kesenanganku dan aku datang membalas kalian kembali sebagai malaikat penjemput kematian." Seringai itu sungguh mengerikan, tapi yang lebih mengerikan lagi ketika laki-laki itu memegang dua buah pistol pada masing-masing tangannya.

Para manusia-manusia bangsat itu sungguh kasihan karena saat ini mereka tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang sadarkan diri, tidak sedang berada di dalam kesadaran mereka yang tertinggi sehingga mereka bahkan masih menikmati kenikmatan duniawi dari minuman alkohol yang mereka konsumsi. mereka tidak sadarkan diri bahwa Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mulai melontarkan peluru-peluru ke arah mereka.

Dalam sekejap saja mereka semua tumbang. Mati tanpa menimbulkan suara teriakan apapun. kyuhyun menembak pada titik mereka yang paling vital sehingga mereka langsung meninggal. Kyuhyun cukup baik sehingga membuat mereka meninggal tanpa merasakan rasa sakit apapun, kan?

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan kembali pistol miliknya ke balik jas hitam yang dikenakanannya. dia mulai melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari gudang itu, tapi saat beberapa langkah lagi dia mencapai pintu dari gudang itu dia berhenti dan memandang ke arah tumpukan mayat yang ada di belakangnya.

Melihat dari semua tumpukan mayat yang ada di sini, mustahil baginya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa beberapa jam kemudian dirinya tidak ditangkap sebagai tersangka pembunuhan.

Sebetulnya Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak berminat untuk meminta bantuan orang itu, tapi hanya orang itulah yang Kyuhyun percayai dan Kyuhyun yakin tidak akan melaporkan dirinya ke dalam polisi karena masalah pembunuhan ini.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil handphone miliknya dan menghubungi Eunhyuk. Berharap saja laki-laki itu masih mau berurusan dengan segala kegilaannya.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucap Kyuhyun ketika sambungan miliknya diangkat.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan pernah lagi terlibat akan apa yang kau lakukan." Eunhyuk hendak saja menutup sambungan itu jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jika aku ditangkap sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi Sungmin darinya. Dia sudah mulai mengawasi Sungmin. Kau masih tidak mau membantuku?" Kyuhyun tampak menaikkan nada bicaranya pada kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Eunhyuk menghelah napas ke sana. "Kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk apa?"

"Membereskan TKP dan orang-orang yang baru saja kubunuh."

Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. "Kau melakukannya lagi? Jika kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam penjara lantas kenapa kau melakukannya!"

"Karena mereka sudah menyakiti Sungmin."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara decakan keras dari sana. "Sampai membunuh mereka? Akal warasmu benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Mereka tidak sampai membuat Sungmin kehilangan nyawanya dan kau membalas mereka sampai menghilangkan nyawanya? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Apa kita perlu berdebat tidak berguna seperti ini? Aku hanya bertanya padamu kau mau membantuku atau tidak. Apa susahnya mengatakan ya atau tidak? Kau membuat telingaku sakit dengan kalimat panjangmu dan juga suara cemprengmu."

Hampir saja Eunhyuk sekali lagi menteriaki Kyuhyun tapi kemudian di tahannya. "Aku akan membantumu tapi kau harus menyetujui kondisi yang akan kuajukan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus setuju ketika aku akan memberitahukan Sungmin segala masalah tentang dirimu dan juga apa yang dia hadapi sekarang."

"Tidak akan pernah, Lee Hyukjae!" Tampaknya kini beralih Kyuhyun yang marah.

"Dia pantas untuk mengetahuinya, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Eunhyuk,"kau juga hanya perlu menjawab ya ata tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suara jelekmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya akan ancaman Eunhyuk itu.

"Jawab sekarang atau aku akan menutup sambungan ini," ucap Eunhyuk."Kau harus mengatakan ya atau aku tidak akan membantumu."

Kyuhyun tampaknya masih senggan untuk menjawabnya dan tampaknya Eunhyuk juga sudah mulai kehabisan kesabarannya dan dia hampir saja memutus sambungan itu lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau puas? Sekarang aku minta kau untuk segera membereskan hal ini dan kau bisa menemui Sungmin besok. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang kau mau," ucap Kyuhyun.

Di sana Eunhyuk tampak tersenyum. Dia bisa menang untuk kali ini merupakan kebanggan tersendiri.

"Itu jawaban yang aku inginkan," balas Eunhyuk. "Kau tinggal mengirimkan lokasimu sekarang dan tenang saja aku akan segera mengurus masalahmu. Senang berbisnis denganmu Tuan Cho."

Setelah itu Eunhyuk memutuskan sambungan tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Dia memang benci berurusan dengan Eunhyuk, tapi jika tidak begitu maka Kyuhyun akan kehilangan posisinya untuk bisa melindungi Sungmin.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang pelan Kyuhyun memasuki apartemen miliknya. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin dan melihat keadaannya sekarang. Untung Sungmin sudah tertidur atau Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan keadaannya yang sekarang penuh dengan darah amis disekujur tubuhnya. Bukan. Itu bukan darahnya, tapi darah para korban yang dibunuhnya karena sudah berani menyakiti Sungmin tadi.

Butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk Kyuhyun sampai ke kamar miliknya, tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara derikan pintu. Dia segera berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di sela pintu kamarnya dengan wajah yang syok.

"Kau dari mana saja? apa yang baru kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya. dia segera berteriak ke arah Sungmin,"Berhenti. Aku bilang berhenti!" Sayangnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia terus saja melangkah maju dan Kyuhyun terus saja melangkah mundur sampai dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi ketika terjebak di antara dinding dan juga Sungmin. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi, Sungmin merapatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan darahmu, kan?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu punya siapa?"

"Orang-orang yang menyakitimu tadi,"

"Kau membunuh mereka?"

"Ya. Kau takut akanku sekarang, kan?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun."Walaupun kau begini kau tetap dirimu, kan? Kau tidak pernah memasang topeng seperti yang lainnya, kan? Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tidak akan mempedulikan kepribadianmu yang bahkan lebih brengsek dariku. Kau cukup menjadikanku orang yang nomor satu bagimu."

"Dan tidak ada rahasia di antara kita. Apapun itu. Baik dariku ataumu. Aku ingin kau berjanji akan hal itu sebelum aku lebih masuk lagi ke dalam duniamu yang asli," sambung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja ketika permintaan itu dilontarkannya. dia tidak berhak menjawab karena Eunhyuklah yang akan segera mengungkap jati dirinya pada Sungmin dan bukan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada sebuah keganjalan di sini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Beberapa hari ini kau tidak merasakan diikuti lagi, kan? Mungkin dia sudah tidak mengikutimu lagi jadi kau aman berada di sini tanpa aku. Lagipula aku malah berpikir sekarang dia akan berkeliaran di dalam perusahaanku untuk mengawasimu dan juga dirimu. untuk karena itu sebaiknya kita tidak terlihat bersama untuk beberapa waktu. Aku punya alasan kuat dan kuharap kau memahami dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar apa yang kukatakan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang menjadi taruhannya bukan nyawaku tapi nyawamu, Sungmin." Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mau tidak mau mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan kalimat balasan apapun.

Dalam perjalan mereka berdua tidak ada satupun yang berbicara satu sama lain. bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai. Hanya sepatah kata yang mereka katakan ketika akan berpisah untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku akan ada rapat sebentar. Aku harap kau tidak kemana-mana dan tetap berada di ruang kantorku. mengerti?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya."

Dan setelah itu Sungmin ditinggalkan di sana seorang diri. Membosankan sekali dan Sungmin sudah menghabiskan waktunya mengelilingi ruangan ini dan juga mengamati semua yang ada di dalamnya tetap saja rasa sepi itu tidak bisa hilang. Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa Kyuhyun dan tidak terduga beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin jatuh tidur di sana.

Mungkin malam kemarin tidurnya tidak bisa nyenyak sampai-sampai dia kini tertidur lama. Langit cerah kini sudah berubah menjadi gelap. sudah malam, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali belum masuk ke dalam ruang kantornya dan menjemput Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara derikan pintu. Perlahan tidurnya mulai terganggu dan matanya mulai terbuka. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap ke arah pintu itu. bukan Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya, melainkan seorang berambut blonde yang pernah ditemuinya dulu. Seorang asing yang pernah memperingatinya akan Kyuhyun kini berada satu ruangan dengan dirinya lagi di sini.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Lee Sungmin," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau datang menemuiku lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengungkap segalanya. Jadi seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Harusnya kau malah berterima kasih."

"Aku datang ke sini untuk berbicara mengenai segala hal yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan padamu selama ini," sambung laki-lak itu.

Sungmin langsung terlihat antusias saat mendengarkannya.

"Wah, lihat-lihat. Hanya karena aku mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun kini kau jadi tertarik untuk mendengarkanku."

"Aku akan kehilangan minatku jika kau tidak segera menyampaikannya," ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Baiklah. Mulai saat ini akan mulai mendongeng. Aku harap kau tidak akan bosan," ucap Eunhyuk mengulas sebuah senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca bahkan mereview ! TT^TT sejujurnya chpt dpn sdh ada dan jika banyak review aku berencana untuk mengupdate chpt selanjutnya dalam waktu beberapa hari atau mungkin langsung sebentar, tapi semua itu tergantung dengan jumlah review jadi review yang banyak ya hehehe *plakk* Diucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview chpt sebelumya. Maaf masih belum bisa dibalas. Chpt depan pasti akan kubalas dengan penuh semangat XD**


End file.
